Roses
by FoxTail17
Summary: She wanted hot chocolate while he wanted a rose... OneShot InoShika


A/N: I have another InoShika fic! Ok, this is a completely different setting and is not a songfic. It's just a little something I thought of listening to a song. Well, please read and enjoy! Review!

"Darn it, Shikamaru. How do you do it?" Ino asked as she lost to Shikamaru in a game of shogi. He was a genius, right? Just a very lazy one. Ino always tried to beat him, but in just three moves, it would be over.

"Well, you weren't even competition." Shikamaru climbed form his floor onto his bed. (Yeah, they're at his house.) Ino pouted and thought hard about how she got beat, but it doesn't take a lot to know how she got beat.

"Whatever." Ino stood up and sat on Shikamaru's bed also. She sighed and laid back, slamming her back into his bed. Shikamaru did the same.

"Want to play again?" He asked as he looked over to her. Ino shook her head. They actually played five times. Ino was actually brain dead by now. Shikamaru shrugged at her.

"I am thirsty though. Do you have anything to drink?" Ino asked as she sat up. Her hair dragged on the bed doing so. It was close enough for Shikamaru to get a small whiff at it.

'Ino's hair smells like roses. It smells really good.' Shikamaru thought, forgetting about Ino's question.

"Shikamaru! Can you not hear me?!" Ino screamed on the top of her lungs. How could someone so small hit notes like that?

"Oh um.. what did you need?" Shikamaru came to his senses as he looked up to the raging Ino.

"I said do you have anything to drink." Ino gave him a look that meant she was highly annoyed. Shikamaru nodded and then got up from his bed.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru asked as he began to walk out the door. Ino knew what she wanted and said it as fast as Shikamaru asked.

"Hot chocolate!" Ino almost jumped off Shikamaru's bed she was so excited. Her blue orbs filled with happiness. Shikamaru just smirked and went on.

As Shikamaru walked through his house to his kitchen, he thought about Ino. Her swaying long gold locks, her sapphire orbs, her skinny waist, her scent. All of these things ran through Shikamaru's mind like a stampede of bulls. He thought so hard a headache came on.

'Why do I feel this way towards her? What is this feeling? Why do I feel vulnerable when I see her?' Shikamaru's mind piled up with questions that never seemed to have answers.

While Shikamaru poured some cocoa mix in some water, his eyes automatically looked outside and saw a flower that was special to most girls. It was a rose. Shikamaru didn't put any rose seeds out in his yard, but that didn't really matter to him. He just thought about how beautiful it was and it reminded him of Ino. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Shikamaru tried to keep his mind on his work and get back to Ino as fast as he could, but it distracted him too much. He couldn't bare it any longer. He had to get that rose and give it to Ino. So he went outside and simply plucked the rose.

He admired the rose while he ran back in his house.

"SHIKAMARU, HURRY UP!!" Ino yelled at him. Her voice made him flinch and his ears almost bleed.

"How does she do that?!" Shikamaru asked out loud. He continued to do his work as tried to figure out the voice of Ino.

Shikamaru finally finished up. He quickly took the rose and two cups of hot chocolate and raced back to his room. He found Ino looking out of his window, her bangs blowing in the wind.

"Hey, I'm back." Shikamaru set the liquid on his night stand. Ino swiftly turned around and almost literally jumped over Shikamaru to get her chocolate.

"Yummy!" Ino began to gulp down her drink, almost making some drip onto the floor. While all of that was happening, Shikamaru twirled the rose in his hands.

'Should I give it to her? Does she even like me? Did I change my underwear this morning?!' Shikamaru thought as he fiddled with the small flower, waiting to be wanted.

"Aren't you going to drink yours, Shikamaru?" Ino thought as she put down her drink on the night stand and sat next to Shikamaru, and pretty close, making him blush a vibrant pink. She noticed it but ignored the blush.

"Here." Shikamaru held the rose up to Ino's face, making her surprised a little. She blinked a few times and then her face put on a happy smiled. She gracefully grabbed it and somehow she noticed she was hugging Shikamaru. He too was surprised.

"It's so pretty! I love it!" Ino broke the hold and smiled at the rose. Not knowing she did it, Ino kissed Shikamaru on the cheek, making his pink blush turn into a vibrant red. Thw two said nothing after that. Silence……

"I love it, Shikamaru." Ino then leaned her head on Shikamaru's shoulder, still fiddling with the rose.

"I love you, too." Shikamaru smiled to himself as Ino giggled. Yeah, Shikamaru knew what he said, and strongly meant it. Ino put her arm around him and leaned some more on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Shikamaru." Ino closed her eyes as she soon drifted off into a sleep as Shikamaru did the same.

A/N: Sucky, I know! Just review!


End file.
